pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zainy in the Brainy
NOTE: Don't pay attention to Kezia in this story. This was her ORIGINAL concept. The perky one. The perky concept DID NOT suit the Rebellion and Rock & Roll that is Kezia Holland. Also, you see Olivia? Well, you WILL see her. Ignore her entirely. She was an OC who never came out. She was… como se dice… a PROTOTYPE. Melinda took her role as best friend to Kezia, which I hope you all agree she should've. There's no point to become attached to Olivia— she doesn't even have a page! Oh, and leave a comment and review (E.G. 3 out of 5 stars) in the comment box at the very bottom of the page! :) New Neighbours? ~*• Isabella's POV •*~ "Hey guys!!" I say, running into Phineas and Ferb's back yard. "A new girl has moved in across the street!" "No way, really?!" says Phineas, getting to his feet, & so does Ferb. "How old is she??" he asks. "Eleven, just like us!!" I tell him. Then Olivia comes bounding in, her dark blue ponytail bobbing up an down. "Hey guys, Whatch—" she says, then she notices me giving her a "That's my line" warning look. "Oh, right. Sorry, Isabella." "Hey, Olivia!" says Phineas, still bouncing. Once you get him excited he will be excited. "What's up?" "Oh, not much, just came to see what was up." she says. "Hi, Ferb!" Ferb just nods as to say "Hey, Olivia." Phineas says: "Oh, okay. Well, another 11-year-old moved in across the street! We were going to say hi! Wanna come?" he says. "Okay, let's go!!!" he says. "Oh my gosh, Phineas, you think building a rollercoaster is no big deal, but when a new neighbour moves in you go insane!" I say, laughing. "I'm just so excited! Come on, let's go!" he says, taking my hand and practically pulling me out of his back yard. We land in her front yard and the new girl reminds me a LOT of Olivia. She has orange hair, pretty much the same shade as Candace's hair, with blue streaks, like Olivia has dark blue hair with pink and yellow streaks. She has Olivia's style too, Skeleton-related print shirt, black leggings, black boots. She has a hot pink bow above the side parting in her shaggy hair & has emerald green eyes. She doesn't notice us because she's struggling with three heavy boxes, piled on top of each other. I feel sorry for her, so I decide to take a box off of her load, and so does Olivia, because I think Olivia can sense that she's a very colourful person, like her. I think she notices the load in her arms got lighter, so she pokes her head round the boxes and sees me. "Oh!" she says, putting the box down and holding out her hand. "Hi!" she says. I take her hand and shake it. "I'm Kezia Holland!" she says. "Hi! I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Nice to meet you!" She notices Olivia, and points at her. "Ooh! Who's that?" she asks me. "Oh! That's Olivia Reynolds!" I say. "She looks really cool! I love her hair!" she says, and looks over at me. "Oh, I'm sorry! I like yours too, I like the bow!" "Can I go say hi?" she says. "Umm… okay?" She runs over to Olivia and I see them having a conversation, so I walk over to Phineas and Ferb, and she Ferb writing in a book that says "Ferb's Log" on it. "Hey!" I say. "What are you writing, Ferb?" He shows me 2 pages with pictures from the summer solstice and really neat writing about it, like there is a picture of the Sun-Beater 3000 and below it it says: "Our plane to complete the mission." "Cool!" I notice Kezia looking at the photos, she walks over and looks at the pictures. "Where'd you get the money for your own plane?" she says. "Oh, we didn't buy it, we built it." says Phineas. "Good GOD. Really?!" she says. (Sorry if that was offensive in religious terms.) "Yeah!" says Phineas, flipping the pages of all their past adventures. "Whooaaa! Cool!!! Anyway, what are your names??" she says. "I'm Phineas Flynn and this is Ferb Fletcher, my step-brother, and also one of my best friends!" says Phineas. "Anyway, what's your name?" "Kezia Holland! I'm from Australia — The Gold Coast, to be exact." she says. "Kezzy! Come help with the boxes!" says a woman who I assume is her mother. "Ok, mom!" she says. Yes! I was right! Kezia goes over and picks up some more boxes and loads them into the house. We decide to go and help, after all, that is what friends are for! Comments and Reviews Leave them below! Tell me what you think, and what needs improving. Category:Fanon Works Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn